The present disclosure relates to an energy-absorbing apparatus, and in particular, to devices for dissipating energy associated with external impact forces. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an energy-dissipation system included in a juvenile product such as a child-restraint system.
When exposed to an external impact force, a juvenile vehicle seat at rest on a seat in a car or truck will accelerate as it moves to a new location in the passenger compartment of a car or truck. A child seated in such a moving juvenile vehicle seat will also accelerate as the juvenile vehicle seat moves in the passenger compartment.
A g-load is a measurement of an object's acceleration measured in g's. The g is a non-SI unit equal to the nominal acceleration due to gravity on earth at sea level. A short-term acceleration experienced by a child seated in a juvenile vehicle seat (or any other juvenile seat) that moves suddenly is called a shock and is measured in g's.